1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to more effective calibration and use of light-emitting diodes. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus and method of calibrating and using light-emitting diodes in a sensor for use with an oximeter system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Light-emitting diodes (LEDs) are used in many applications. In certain applications, knowledge of the particular wavelength of operation of the LED is required to obtain accurate measurements. One such application is noninvasive oximeters conventionally used to monitor arterial oxygen saturation.
In conventional oximetry procedures to determine arterial oxygen saturation, light energy is transmitted from LEDs, each having a respective wavelength, through human tissue carrying blood. Generally, the LEDs are part of a sensor attached to an oximeter system. In common usage, the sensor is attached to a finger or an earlobe. The light energy, which is attenuated by the blood, is detected with a photodetector and analyzed to determine the oxygen saturation. Additional constituents and characteristics of the blood, such as the saturation of carboxyhemoglobin and scattering can be monitored by utilizing additional LEDs with additional wavelengths.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,653,498 to New, Jr., et al., discloses a pulse oximeter that utilizes two LEDs to provide incident light energy of two different, but carefully selected, wavelengths.
In conventional oximeters, the wavelength of each LED in a sensor must be precisely known in order to calculate accurately the oxygen saturation. However, the sensors are detachable from the oximeter system to allow for replacement or disinfection.
When a sensor is replaced, the LEDs of the new sensor may have a slightly different wavelength for the predetermined LED drive current due to manufacturing tolerances. Accordingly, conventional oximeters provide for indicating to the oximeter the particular wavelength of the LEDs for a given sensor. In one known system, a resistor is used to code each transmission LEDs. The resistor is selected to have a value indicative of the wavelength of the LED. The oximeter reads the resistor value on the sensor and utilizes the value of the resistor to determine the actual wavelength of the LEDs. This calibration procedure is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,621,643, assigned to Nellcor, Inc. Such a prior art sensor is depicted in FIG. 1.